The use of artificial finger nails is commonplace. The nail blanks of thin plastic material are usually adhesively secured to the natural nail for purposes of appearance. Once secured in place, they are trimmed and polished according to preference. The adhesive is usually of a type that can be dissolved with acetone, or some similar solvent, whenever it is desired to replace the artificial nail.
When a finger or toe nail has been surigically removed, the usual procedure for installing an artificial nail cannot be used. The remaining exposed nail bed does not provide a sufficiently uniform surface for the application of an adhesive to bond a nail blank in position. Too much variation in contour exists to be able to provide a sufficiently large set of sizes and shapes to satisfy the individual variations that are commonly encountered. The present invention has been developed to meet this need, which appears to be centered primarily in the installation of artificial nails on the toes.